The professor and the Hyrule boy
by Mr.Aang2
Summary: General Ganon of the Nazi's planes, to kill the old link so from the Ocarina of timeline can Indiana Jones save link and make the timeline the same. The world that Indy goes 1.Spirit Tracks, - Current world 2. Phantom Hourglass 3. Wind waker 4. Four swords 5. Majora's Mask 6. Ocarina of time
1. Chapter 1: The trip

The professor and the Hyrule boy

An Indiana Jones and a legend of Zelda fanfiction crossover.

Me: So today I'm going to do something really special for myself and I think that this will be really good. So let's go, enjoy.

Chapter 1: The trip

Marshall _College_1925, 2:00 pm

A famous archaeologist teacher and adventurer, Indiana Jones was talking about submerge ancient city's, he was going to talk about the last one that was disappear when it was submerge after the third continental drift came.

"Alright since we got those two out of the way, now let's go way much more before the 6 contents' came. A long time ago there was this huge land that was called Hyrule and in that land holds a lot of ancient artifacts and medallions, and a sacred weapon that was lock up and only the chosen one will pull out the sword called the master sword it says that no evil will touch. But there one problem that we cannot solve was-"

The bell rung

"Alright that will be all for today, please practice questions 1-10 on page 543, Thank you and have a good day."

Jones went to gather his things grab his new journal that was gifted from his father, went home there was a letter on his office desk, it said

"Hello Indiana Jones if you're reading this I have a job for you meet me at the museum of time in New York City" sincerity Marcs

Indy sat in his chair and said

"Why are you doing way over buddy?"

Me: That's the end I know it's short but sometimes it pays off. Please Review follow I now you want to.


	2. Chapter 2: The secret temple

Me: Here the next chapter

Chapter 2: the secret temple

So Indiana Jones found the ticket to New York City so he meet his best friend so he pack his put adventure suit on in case if there a secret temple undiscovered.

So he went to the airport travel to New York City.

3 hours later, he made it to New York City, but something was not right nobody was around the street or anywhere else. Indy was afraid of this, suddenly something hit him on the head. Indy fell to the ground; two men with uniforms came with a black, white, and red flag on their arms. Drag him somewhere.

30 minutes later, Indy woke up, put out his hand on his head, gets up, and sees that he was surrounded by soldiers holding machine gun. Indy says

"Nazi's"

"Indeed Dr. Jones, we knew that you will fall into our trap of fake New York City, and the fake letter as well." Said the mysterious man

"And just who are you?"

"Oh please my name is General Ganon."

"Alright tell me what you want from me."

"My greatest ancestor was trying to take over a land but he failed, he was killed by a hero that was dress in green tunic and a green hat."

"Yeah but that was a really a long time ago, your too late to change it and you will never will or how to go back in time you know." Yell Indiana Jones

"True, but have you ever heard of this temple before?"

"No what is it." He grin

"Liar you know what it is. It is the temple of the ocean king, and in it holds an artifact called."

"The Phantom Hourglass." Said Indy

"That's right, now it has the ability to go back in time. So I want you to go fetch it for me."

"It's standing on the alter, It's not that hard you know."

"If you don't get my men have to kill you."

"Fine I'll get it."

"Good."

The soldier's clear the path to the temple. Indy walks in and starts finding it.

Me: That's the end of the chapter so please review and follow I know you want to.


	3. Chapter 3: Going back in time

Chapter 3: Going back in time

Me: A little side notes that I'm going to tell you after this chapter.

Indy walks in and he sees the phantom hourglass up on the alter. Indiana takes the left stairs and walks up to the alter and sees the artifact sitting there full of golden sand on the bottom of it, Indiana takes a closer look at it, found out there no traps around it, so he toke the hourglass from the alter and slowly walks back and exit's without anything going off.

Outside the temple General Ganon was waiting for him. Indy came out with the Hour glass on his hand, he said

"Here you go."

"Great now flip it over."

"Why?"

"So we can kill the hero in the past."

"Never!"

"Then we will kill you."

Indy ran back inside, they charge after him, Indy went through the hallway and, he has no choice but he has to go back in time to escape. He flip it over and went he started to glow and he suddenly he disappear.

Me: End of this chapter. Sorry I had problem of thinking about this, and also sorry for this short chapter. Please Review and also follow if you really like it. I updated some things here on the story summary, and I'll continue some other story that I been working on as well. So have a good day, everyone.


	4. Chapter 4: Sprit track part 1

Chapter 4: Sprit track part 1

Unknown area 12:00pm: Indiana Jones woke up on a plain he was standing up still holding the Phantom Hourglass on his arm, says to himself

"Well I got out of there, now where am I."

Looks around and starts walking, trip over something that he did not notice, got up and sees track, train track he said

"Train Track, where did this come from?"

He looks over to the left, sees something coming in from the distance, and he sees a train coming where he is, He ran towards the train, waving his arms to single them for help. A few minutes later the train slow down for him, Indy climb on the train and wanted to speak to the engineer. He went to the front of the train and he sees a kid with pointy ears, green cloths and a green hat on, and with a ghost girl that looks royal, which somehow he can see her. Indy started to say,

"Are you the Engineer who controls this train?"

The boy looks at him in a funny way.

"What's wrong? Did I do something?"

The boy opens his mouth he said,

"Well no, it's that you're not from around here"

"How do you know that I'm not around here?"

"Umm…?"

The ghost girl flies in front of Indiana face and said,

"What he trying to say is that your ears look weird, you dress weird and your weapons are strange looking can we look at them?"

Indy step back put his hand out and said

"Not until I get names"

"Your right. How rude of us let's start with me. My name is Princess Zelda, and this is Link my train Engineer that's going to be a knight."

Put his hand down,

"Alright it's nice to meet you, my name is Indiana Jones I'm an archaeologist I search for ancient treasures."

"Then it's very honor to meet you Mr. Jones. Can we see your weapons please?"

"Sure."

Gives Link his wipe, and his favorite revolver, Zelda was very worried about the Revolver she haven't seen a gun before or heard of one before. Link gave Indy's weapons back. Zelda just remember something that she want to tell Indy,

"Hey Jones."

"Please call me Indy."

"Alright Indy can you see me at all."

"Yeah of course I see you."

"Wow amazing now I have another person that sees me."

"Wait what?"

**Me: That going to be the end of this chapter hope you enjoy it please review it, and Follow if you really like it.**


End file.
